


breathe me in like air

by iwamotions (SweetFanfics)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, KOTATSU PORN, M/M, seriously thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/iwamotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi narrows his eyes in suspicion and asks, “What were you reading?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Oikawa sing songs, gently flapping his arms inside the bulky sleeves of his haori with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Snorting, Iwaizumi puts the mandarin back in its bowl, “’Nothing’ wouldn’t have made you horny. You weren’t watching porn or anything were you?”</p><p> </p><p>“’course not! I just…” Oikawa huffs.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi shakes his head in amusement because Oikawa hasn’t denied the horny part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe me in like air

**Author's Note:**

> please dont try this with an actual kotatsu
> 
> [inspired by this fanart. it is nsfw like WHOA.](http://finnsech.tumblr.com/post/144775569376/hentaiyarou-nothank-you)

Outside their apartment it is cold, sleeting, and generally miserable. The air inside their apartment is chilly as well but they’re tucked under the _kotatsu_ so it’s all good.  
  


 

Iwaizumi is lazily rolling a mandarin under his palm while flipping through the channels in search of something to watch. He pauses every so often on something interesting but carries on within a few minutes. On his left is Oikawa, frowning faintly at his laptop screen as he clicks away.  
  


 

He’d ask what Oikawa’s reading but it looks like his partner is pretty caught up in it so Iwaizumi goes back to the TV. There’s a semi-interesting documentary focused on some _mangaka_ whose name sounds vaguely familiar that holds Iwaizumi’s focus for a good while.  
  


 

That is, up until Oikawa begins to squirm. _Hard._

 

Without looking away from the screen, Iwaizumi asks, “Need to go take a piss?”  
  


 

“Always so uncouth Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sighs, “Say toilet.”  
  


 

With a shit eating grin, Iwaizumi turns to look at Oikawa and asks, “Need to go take a piss in the toilet?”  
  


 

That gets him a weak glare and a mostly amused snort, “That’s not as funny as you think it is.”  
  


 

“It’s funnier than what _you_ think it is,” is the immediate retort. Bored, Iwaizumi begins to flip through the channels again. The weather report makes him pause and he focuses on it hard enough to make it clear that he’s ignoring Oikawa’s squirming, which has gotten worse.  
  


 

It’s all going well until Oikawa’s foot begins to poke his thigh. Gently at first but then a lot more insistently. ‘Look at me!’ Oikawa keeps saying with the gesture until finally Iwaizumi caves.   
  


 

He’s got a sharp ‘Do you need help going to the bathroom?’ ready on the tip of his tongue but instead, he sucks a breath in at the sharp look glimmering in Oikawa’s eyes.   
  


 

Iwaizumi’s more than familiar with that look. It means Oikawa’s got a plan in motion and he’s going to do everything he can (and then some) to make it a success.   
  


 

And 8 out of 10 times that look is directed at Iwaizumi’s way?  
  


 

Oikawa’s got something sexy on his mind.   
  


 

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes in suspicion and asks, “What were you reading?”  
  


 

“Nothing,” Oikawa sing songs, gently flapping his arms inside the bulky sleeves of his _haori_ with a smirk.  
  


 

Snorting, Iwaizumi puts the mandarin back in its bowl, “’Nothing’ wouldn’t have made you horny. You weren’t watching porn or anything were you?”  
  


 

“’course not! I just…” Oikawa huffs.  
  


 

Iwaizumi shakes his head in amusement because Oikawa hasn’t denied the horny part.    
  


 

There’s a sheepish edge to his grin now as Oikawa admits, “I kind of accidentally started reading some ero stuff and I…”   
  


 

He makes a weird gesture/shrug that Iwaizumi supposes is meant to mean ‘and then I got horny’ but mostly Iwaizumi’s just wondering, “How do you _accidentally_ wind up reading ero stuff?”  
  


 

Even as he asks this question, Iwaizumi holds his arm out to make room for Oikawa. Whose eyes light up as he slips out of his place and crawls over to straddle Iwaizumi’s lap.  
  


 

“I dunno,” Oikawa answers as he settles in, slipping his feet under the heavy quilt and arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “One minute I was watching some cute cat videos and the next thing I know I’m reading about-”  
  


 

He’s quick to slap his palm over Oikawa’s mouth because Iwaizumi does _not_  want to know how Oikawa got from cute cats to ero stuff. (Mostly he’s a touch scared it involves _nekomimi_. Sure he’ll indulge Oikawa in a lot of his fantasies and desires but Iwaizumi draws the line at cat ears and tail butt plugs. Regular butt plugs are just fine, thank you very much).   
  


 

“Don’t _ever_ tell me how that happened.”   
  


 

Oikawa’s shoulders shake with mirth, soft chuckles falling out of his mouth as soon as Iwaizumi’s dropping his hand down to rest easy on Oikawa’s hip. It tightens there when Oikawa leans in, pressing feather soft kisses to the other man’s neck.  
  


 

They fall gently on his neck, his jaw line, under his ear, and Iwaizumi feels his eyes flutter close. A soft exhale follows when the pressure of Oikawa’s lips increases. Firmer kisses fall on the edge of his jaw, his chin, the curve of his neck.  
  


 

While Iwaizumi’s hands are happy to hold onto Oikawa’s hips, Oikawa’s hands are fluttering all over Iwaizumi. They slip around his back, under the _haori_ and press against his shoulder blades. They come forward and sweep restlessly over his pectorals. They slide up to cup his jaw gently and tilt his head to the side.  
  


 

A throaty groan falls out when Oikawa noses the _haori_ out of the way and presses an open mouthed kiss to the revealed patch of skin. The pleased hum Oikawa lets out burrows its way into Iwaizumi’s chest and warms him from the inside out.   
  


 

“I’m glad you wore this shirt,” Oikawa gently tugs the grey shirt further down, taking full advantage of the fact that its got a broad collar and planting more kisses on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.  
  


 

Raising a hand up, Iwaizumi laughs and slides his hands through Oikawa’s hair, “I didn’t wear it ‘cuz it’d make it easier for you to give me hickies.”   
  


 

 _Good thing its winter_ , he can’t help but think to himself. He can wear a turtleneck to work tomorrow and no one would be the wiser.  
  


 

Oikawa exhales a laugh and presses his teeth to tanned flesh. Iwaizumi’s body shudders. He’ll never admit it but the sound of Oikawa’s laugh is one of his turn on’s. But not just any laugh or else Iwaizumi’d be popping boners all over the place. No, its this careless, happy laugh he lets out when he’s tangled up against Iwaizumi. The one that’s true and honest and a little too high pitched.   
  


 

“Maybe not  _consciously,”_  Oikawa teases, kissing the red marks with a grin before following the gentle tug of Iwaizumi’s hand. His grin widens thanks to the amused huff Iwaizumi lets out.  
  


 

After taking a quick few seconds to sweep his gaze over Oikawa’s flushed and happy face, Iwaizumi pulls him in for heated kiss. It’s tender to start with because Oikawa’s fingertips are still resting against his jaw but it turns dirty so fast it makes Iwaizumi’s head spin.  
  


 

Before he realizes what he’s doing, Iwaizumi’s sweeping his arm over the _kotatsu_ top, making the bowl and its mandarins roll away to different corners of the room, pulling Oikawa closer, and shifting up to his knees. Oikawa makes a confused noise but follows Iwaizumi’s lead, until he’s pulled all the way out of the _kotatsu_. That’s when he whines at the loss of heat but it quickly turns into a yelp when Iwaizumi manhandles him on top of the table.  
  


 

Blinking, Oikawa opens his mouth and asks, “Is this even saf- _whoa!”_  
  


 

The startled squawk makes Iwaizumi grin as he finishes yanking off Oikawa’s sweats _and_  briefs.   
  


 

“Aren’t you eager,” Oikawa teases, raising himself up on his elbows to watch Iwaizumi shove his pajamas bottoms down. Iwaizumi ignores the gentle jab and surges up to kiss the brunet. And in doing so, drags his hard cock against Oikawa’s.  
  


 

The whine that pulls out of Oikawa is low but long, pouring into Iwaizumi’s mouth like cool water. Greedily he breathes the sound in, opening his mouth and capturing Oikawa’s bottom lip between his lips and gently sucking. But Oikawa’s attention is obviously down below where their hips are lazily rolling against each other.  
  


 

Every exhale is a puff of heat against Iwaizumi’s face. Every groan cherished. He wraps his hands around Oikawa’s wrists and keeps him in place, stopping him from reaching down to grab them and jerk them off together.  
  


 

It’s not enough. The imperfect drag of their hardening cocks against each other so perfectly makes Iwaizumi bury a groan against the underside of Oikawa’s jaw. He slackens his grip on Oikawa’s hand for a second and links their fingers together against the _kotatsu._  
  


 

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa moans pitifully, spreading his legs in the clearest of invitations. His hips roll and buck up shamelessly, smearing pre-come against Iwaizumi’s belly and abs.  
  


 

And who is Iwaizumi to decline such a sweet invitation?  
  


 

With a quick kiss, Iwaizumi’s sliding down to his knees. His hands move to push Oikawa’s legs open further but the other man is a step ahead of him. He’s got his feet planted firmly on the _tatami_ mats, thighs trembling as he holds himself open for Iwaizumi’s heated gaze.  
  


 

Iwaizumi’s eyes tick up. Just in time to catch sight of Oikawa’s flushed face before he’s falling back with an arm over his face.  
  


 

It takes Iwaizumi a few seconds to process what he just saw and laughs, “Why are you embarrassed?”  
  


 

Because really, _why_ is Oikawa embarrassed? They’ve been together since they were 19, they’ve done _all_  kinds of things together (in bed and out). And this certainly isn’t the first time Iwaizumi’s been in this position. So really, why?  
  


 

Another whine and Oikawa mutters, “It’s a little embarrassing how easy I am for you.”   
  


 

It’s silly how the simple line can surge _such_  a shock of heat through him. A bolt of lust and desire hitting him at his core and leaving behind a molten heap of tenderness that drips over him.   
  


 

Because he’s the same way. Despite all the years they’ve been together, despite all they’ve done, Iwaizumi is still _so hungry_  for Oikawa. He can’t imagine there being a time where he  _won’t_  want Oikawa because there’s never been a point in his life where he hasn’t wanted the man before him.  
  


 

So instead he hides one last chuckle against a trembling knee, presses his palms against the inside of Oikawa’s thighs and presses forward. He foregoes the usual foreplay and just takes all of Oikawa’s length into his mouth. Almost immediately Oikawa curses and his hips jerk up, forcing Iwaizumi to pull back to avoid behind choked.   
  


 

But he keeps his lips on the tip and feels a drop of pre-come rubbing against his top lip. His tongue sweeps out to taste it and Oikawa groans this time, low and husky, “Iwa-chan.”  
  


 

Spurned onward, Iwaizumi pushes harder on Oikawa’s thighs and leans in. He groans around the length in his mouth, wanting Oikawa to break as fast as he can. His eyes flutter open when shaking fingertips skate past his cheeks, the tip of his ears, and curl into his hair.   
  


 

Glancing up, Iwaizumi sees the sharp panes of Oikawa’s torso revealed to him. Did Oikawa do that himself? Pull his shirt and _haori_ up and out of the way as his hands mimicked the motions they wanted Iwaizumi’s hands to do on him?   
  


 

He thinks, yes, that must have been it, when he sees a shaking hand coming up to tease a dark nipple to stiffness. Spreading his knees to steady himself, Iwaizumi slides his hands up across the pale skin that’s slowly turning pink. And gently pushes Oikawa’s fingers out of the way.  
  


 

As Oikawa moans so sweetly, and for what is probably the thousandth time (or more because he’s never bothered keeping count of this thought) Iwaizumi wants to take a picture of this. And he doesn’t just mean the sight of Oikawa writhing helplessly on top of  their _kotatsu_.   
  


 

But rather, Iwaizumi wants to forever capture the sight of Oikawa’s full body blush. Oikawa hates it just as much as Iwaizumi loves it. But he never can quite remember to keep his phone on hand to take a picture. He doesn’t doubt that Oikawa’d be into that. Taking pictures or videos of each other during sex. He just really doubts Oikawa’d want Iwaizumi to take ‘embarrassing’ pictures of him. Which would wind up being 90% of all the pictures taken.   
  


 

Shaking his head, Iwaizumi pulls himself out of his fantasy and focuses. Rough fingertips sweep over pebbles nipples before moving back down. Down. Down. He catches a heavy sack in his mouth and gently sucks on it before moving to the other. Oikawa understands immediately and moves to hold his legs up so that Iwaizumi can pull his cheeks open.

 

Iwaizumi takes a moment to admire the sight and its long enough that Oikawa raises his head up with an inquisitive, “Iwachan?”  
  


Looking up, Iwaizumi takes in the flushed face and sweat-soaked bangs clinging to it before dropping his eyes back down. And presses the flat of his tongue against Oikawa’s hole and licks.   
  


There’s a heavy thunk from overhead that makes Iwaizumi pause. But Oikawa’s hips wriggle and jerk into his mouth coupled with an obscene moan and that’s answer enough. He wants to grin but he wants to continue driving Oikawa mad with pleasure more. So Iwaizumi pushes the smug feeling down and traces the twitching ring of muscle.  
  


As his licks and teases Oikawa with his tongue, Iwaizumi slips one under hand under the _kotatsu_ and searches for the small bottle of lube he’d stashed there only yesterday. It takes a few impatient hand sweeps but he finds it tucked in the corner.   
  


Oikawa either doesn’t hear the snap of the bottle opening or doesn’t care because he doesn’t react. Or maybe he’s just too caught up in the sensations to notice. It makes the full body twitch he lets out all the sweeter when the first finger traces his hole.  
  


“When did you?” Oikawa exhales shakily, toes curling as the finger slides in, liquid smooth and sure.  
  


After rubbing his mouth against his shoulder, Iwaizumi replies, “Made an educated guess.”  
  


Oikawa laughs, a peel of laughter that’s brighter and happier than the sound of wedding bells, “Am I that predictable?”  
  


“Nope. Just that horny,” Iwaizumi teases back, slowly pushing the digit in.  
  


The trembling in Oikawa’s thighs abates as he relaxes his body with a sigh, heels dropping back down to the floor. “Iwa-chan…”   
  


There was a time Iwaizumi hated that nickname. A time when he was resigned over it. A time when he was apathetic about it. And now he loves it because he knows how much love lies behind the nickname. Pressing more kisses up and down Oikawa’s thighs, Iwaizumi stretches his lover open as quickly as he can.

 

He uses too much lube and makes one hell of a mess and causes Oikawa to snap, “I’m _ready_  already, jeez!”  
  


As he pulls three fingers out of Oikawa, Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and moves up. Slicks his dick up while hissing. Plants his left hand on top of Oikawa’s where he’s holding himself open. Pushing himself into Oikawa steadily. Slowly. Until he’s balls deep inside the other man.   
  


Letting out the breath he was unaware of holding, Iwaizumi opens his eyes. And feels his cock throb at the _sight_  Oikawa makes. His cheeks are red. Face pressed against the table top and mouth open as he breathes to steady himself. His shirt up under his chin, torso heaving with every breath he takes. Iwaizumi stares at the muscled abs that show up in stark relief with every exhale and wants.  
  


Mouth drying out, Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa’s thigh around his waist and moves his hand up. His fingertips press gently against Oikawa’s cheek and make him look up at Iwaizumi. Pupils blown with lust, it takes Oikawa a long moment to come back. As soon as he does, he’s wrapping his other leg around Iwaizumi and pulling him in.  
  


“Move,” he whispers against the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth.  
  


And Iwaizumi obliges.   
  


He slides out and pushes back in. Carefully at first and with reckless abandon soon enough. Oikawa’s happy groans and whimpers egging him on until the dirty sound of their hips smacking rise above the gentle murmurings coming from the TV.   
  


Sweat gathers and drips down his back, catching on the fabric of his shirt. Iwaizumi feels a few drops sliding down his face. Sees one fall on Oikawa’s skin and slither down. Sink into Oikawa’s sleeve because the sharp motions of his hand jerking himself off have pushed the drop of moisture off its course.  
  


Iwaizumi clenches his teeth but there’s no stopping the noise that builds in his chest. An answering groan rises from Oikawa’s throat, desperate and needy. Oikawa presses his head back against the kotatsu, hair a sweaty halo around his face as he begs Iwaizumi for more, yes, yes, _so good, yes, Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan!_  
  


His name turns into a mangled cry of pleasure. Oikawa’s hips come off the table as thick, hot come spurts out of his cock and dirties his fingers, his stomach. Iwaizumi fucks him through the orgasm, moving faster even as Oikawa’s muscles clench around him.  
  


Of all the things that make him come (and later on, he’s going to remember it and blush and avoid answering Oikawa’s question about why he’s blushing so hard), is when Oikawa opens his eyes. Smiles _so_ sweetly at him. And sighs his name out like a gentle benediction.  
  


And Iwaizumi is _done_.  
  


He drops down to his elbows and kisses Oikawa to stop the painfully embarrassing moan from coming out. But it slips its way over and slides over Oikawa’s tongue as smooth as cool water. Oikawa’s hands wrap around him, hold him close so that his shirt rubs against the sweat and come and lube mess that is Oikawa’s body. And Iwaizumi wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  


His heartbeat echoes in his ears for a stretch, giving way to a cool numbness, which finally fades away so that Iwaizumi can hear the sweet nothings Oikawa is murmuring to him. And despite the uncomfortable pose, Iwaizumi stays where he is. He’ll deal with sore muscles tomorrow and they’ll be worth it.  
  


It doesn’t take long for Oikawa to grow quiet as well, his fingers playing with Iwaizumi’s hair before sliding lower to trace lazy circles beneath the other man’s hairline.   
  


“We should probably get cleaned up,” Iwaizumi brings up as the weatherman warns his viewers of more snow this night.  
  


“Don’t wanna move,” Oikawa groans, legs tightening around Iwaizumi before loosening, “but I guess we should go start getting ready.”  
  


Raising his head, Iwaizumi scowls down at Oikawa, “Get ready for what?”  
  


“To meet Mattsun and Makki for an early dinner. Remember?”  
  


With a long groan, Iwaizumi drops his head back down because he’s forgotten. Oikawa chuckles and sweeps his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair, “Come on, you gorilla. If you get off me right now I’ll let you watch me clean up.”  
  


That gets Iwaizumi’s attention fast. He pushes himself up on his elbows and peers down at Oikawa. Who has _that_  look back in his eyes.   
  


“And if you’re _really_  good,” Oikawa croons wickedly, “you can ride me in the tub.”  
  


Heat starts to pool again in the base of his stomach. Iwaizumi swipes his tongue across his lips before replying, “What do I-?”  
  


He lets the question die, more intent on getting them both on their feet but Oikawa understands perfectly. His lover’s grin just widens as he shucks off the last of his clothes before tugging on Iwaizumi’s shirt and _haori_ , “Sit and watch. Don’t touch. And I’ll put it in you any way you like.”  
  


With a shiver, Iwaizumi inhales. And leans forward to kiss Oikawa, hard and quick (and grateful because he really is _oh_  so grateful). Breaks away and hoarsely says, “Any way I want?”  
  


“Any way,” Oikawa promises, holding his hand out.  
  


And Iwaizumi accepts.


End file.
